The Hero Complex
by Lolly O'Neill
Summary: No ships are sailing in this story! After being injured out in the field, Harry comes back to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. But, of course, weird things start to happen at Hogwarts and it's up to Harry to play the hero once again.
1. Chapter One

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! This is the second story that I've written for Fanfiction.net, and I am truly excited for it! My first story was a Song Fic, so this is very different. I hope that you all like it, and I hope that it is OK * grins nervously *. Oh! And if you have the time, read my first story, "Moving On". Thanks!  
  
- L. O'Neill  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects or anything else you read in this story that is found in any of the original Harry Potter novels. All Harry Potter related things in this story belong to JK Rowling and anybody else who is in on the deal. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
The Hero-Complex  
  
Chapter One  
  
A man no older than twenty-six or twenty-seven came hobbling up the steps of the ancient castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had not been there since his graduation from the school, and felt rather guilty for it, but had many reasons to not want to go back; he had many overly emotional memories attached to the place, and he would rather forget all things that had happened to him during his time there.  
  
Pushing the large front door wide, he stepped into the huge Entrance Hall, and was instantly greeted by a shy-looking house elf, who led him silently up the marble staircase to the Headmaster's office. The elf, who was swathed in a tea towel with the Hogwarts school crest stamped on the front, stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle, and squeaked the password to it. The gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped aside, allowing the elf and the man entrance. The pair made their way silently up the moving staircase and to the large oak door with the fancy knocker. It was exactly as the man had remembered. The elf knocked hesitantly on the door, and a muffled "Come in," sounded from the other side. The door swung open of its own accord, and the elf entered, the man right behind him.  
  
"Mr. Potter is here to see you, Headmaster, sir." Squeaked the elf, then disappeared with a tiny 'pop'.  
  
"Harry, how wonderful it is to see you again." Albus Dumbledore said, smiling as he looked at his former pupil.  
  
"And you, Professor Dumbledore. You are looking well." Harry replied, taking a seat in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Before we catch up, Harry, I asked you to come here for a reason, and I know you would like me to get straight to the point." Dumbledore said bluntly. Harry noticed that he looked a lot older than he had remembered. He nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry, I was wondering if you could possibly take up the post for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, seeing as you are going to be out of action for a while, what with your injured leg. I am sure that the Director of Operations at the Auror Headquarters has already told you that you will be doing desk work for the year while your leg gets better. And I was thinking that you could maybe teach here for the year, instead of sitting in an office doing paperwork." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Me? A teacher? You have got to be joking, Professor! I - I'm no teacher!" Harry said, taken aback at what he was being asked to do.  
  
"First of all, Harry, you are no longer a student here, and have not been for some time, so feel free to call me Albus. Secondly, you say that you can not teach. Do you not remember the events of your fifth year here? The 'D.A'?" Dumbledore said, looking him straight in the eye. "You taught that. And the students in that group all thought you were a great teacher and did excellent in their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts!"  
  
Harry sat in thoughtful silence for a moment; the voices inside his head were having a heated debate about what to do. While his head and his heart fought it out, his mouth skipped ahead and answered, "I would have to ask my superiors about it -" But Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"I have already spoken with your superiors about it, and they said that they would allow you to teach. They also said that they were glad to be rid of you and that they hate it when you are in the office because you never leave."  
  
Harry blinked. "Er - all right then. I'll - I'll do it, Prof - I mean, Albus."  
  
"Thank you, Harry, you have no idea what this means to me. Now, what have you been up to lately? How did you injure your leg?" Dumbledore asked, conjuring up a pot of tea for the both of them.  
  
"I was on a mission in South America and I got into a bit of a scuffle with some Dark Wizards over there. One of them used a curse that I've never even seen before on my leg. Boy, did that kill! It hurt like mad! I'm surprised that I still have my leg!" Harry explained, grimacing as he moved his leg a little. "Urg! I think my pain relief potion has started to wear off." He added as pain began to shoot up and down his whole body, staring from his leg, upwards.  
  
"Perhaps a short to the visit to the Hospital Wing would be in order?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, it's OK. I mean, I've felt worse pain before, and I doubt that Madam Pomfrey would have the right pain relief potion. I've been having to keep modifying the potion because my body keeps becoming immune to it." Harry explained. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a bit, but said nothing.   
  
After about an hour of conversation and catching up, they turned, once again, to the subject of Harry coming to teach.  
  
"I still can not thank you enough for doing this for me, Harry. I have been having the hardest time finding teachers to take the post. Most still think it is jinxed." Dumbledore laughed a little. "Which is complete nonsense, if you ask me, but I have little or no influence over people's opinions. And a lot of the teachers that have taken up the post, were, honestly, not very competent teachers. The professor that I hired this past year just left in the middle of the term! Said he could not handle the students. Professor Granger took up the post for the rest of the year along with her Arithmancy teaching duties. She had a hard time of it this year, I can tell you."  
  
"Wait - Hermione is a /teacher/ here?" Harry asked, stunned. In reality, he shouldn't have been surprised, as his friend was a little overly enthusiastic about school and learning when they were students here, but it still came as quite a shock. Quite suddenly, the feeling of shock inside of him was replaced with a feeling of guilt; he had not seen his friend for about three years, and had only talked with her on the phone a total of perhaps 10 times during that period. But it really had not been his fault, he reasoned with himself, he was on assignment during most of that time, and for about a year was working a deep cover operation.  
  
Dumbledore broke into Harry's thoughts. "Yes, she has been teaching here for about two years, but I thought that you knew that?" Dumbledore looked at Harry quizzically.  
  
"No, I didn't. I haven't seen her for a long time because I was on assignment in other countries." Harry admitted.  
  
"Well, no doubt that she will be very pleased to hear that you are joining the teaching staff for this year." Dumbledore said, standing up.  
  
"Albus, what - what happened to Ron?" Harry asked, standing also, preparing to leave.  
  
"I believe Mr. Weasley works in the department for Magical Games and Sports." He answered. "But I have invited him to come and referee a Quidditch match or two this year. He had yet to answer me back. Now, Harry, I expect you to be here about a week before term starts, if not earlier, to take care of your classes and accommodation and such. I will be seeing you soon." He shook his hand, and Harry bid his goodbye.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Once he was outside of Hogwarts grounds, Harry apparated to his small flat that was just outside London. His flat was cramped, cluttered and almost rundown looking, but he really did not care. To him it was not 'home', it was just a place to rest his head at night when he was stationed in London, which, frankly, was not that often. He was one of the few Aurors that the ministry sent abroad frequently, meaning that he never really stayed in his house for a long period of time. But for a place that was so misused, it was still covered with papers, boxes, quills, bottles of ink, and books. Harry looked around his living room and sighed. He would have to get this all cleaned up and organized before he left for Hogwarts. Thankfully, however, he was a wizard, and could use quicker, magical means to clean most of the mess up. He set the papers, boxes and books to start piling themselves neatly in the middle of the room, and the quills and ink bottles to start collecting themselves on the coffee table. Leaving the objects to sort themselves out, he went to go inspect his bedroom. The room had red walls reminiscent of the walls in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, and was not much better than the living room had been, tidiness-wise. With a sweep of his wand, the clothes that had been lying on his bed or on the floor sorted themselves into four piles of light, medium, dark, and red colours. He was going to have a lot of laundry to do later.  
  
Walking back into the living room, he noticed that the papers and boxes had finished organizing themselves. Conjuring up more boxes, Harry put the piles of paper into them and lined them up with the other boxes that were against the wall. He put his books, quills and ink into the remaining boxes and labelled them accordingly. It was so much easier to pack things when you need move when you're magical, Harry decided.  
  
Sitting down on his sofa, and putting his feet up on the coffee table, he closed his eyes, and fell into the first truly restful sleep that he had had in a long time.  
  
****  
  
Several days, and many loads of laundry later, Harry was packing the last few of his items into a box and lifting it down into his magical trunk that was much like the one Mad-Eye Moody's impostor had back in his fourth year.  
  
The day before, he has made sure that all his owl post be forwarded to Hogwarts instead of the Auror Offices, and that any post sent by muggle means now be forwarded to a Post Office Box in the closest muggle town to Hogwarts, opposed to his Post Office Box in London.  
  
He closed the lid of his trunk and turned the key in the seventh hole. Looking around at his now clean and almost empty looking flat, he found that he wasn't going to miss being away from here. He had decided earlier, however, that he wasn't going to sell the place, just in case he wanted to get away from the school for the weekend.  
  
With one last look around to make sure that he had not forgotten anything, and that all the windows and doors were locked, he shrunk his trunk, put it in a pocket of his robes, and disapparated to the Hogwarts gates. With the help of his walking stick, he limped his way up to the front doors and opened them wide. He was greeted by a short, thin witch in purple robes, who had very bushy brown hair. She introduced herself, though there was really no need to; Harry knew very well who she was, but she obviously did not recognize him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Hermione Granger. You're the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I presume." She said extending her hand for him to shake. He smiled mischievously at her and shook her hand. "I'm sorry, but what's your name? Albus neglected to tell me who was coming when he asked me to meet you."  
  
Harry grinned at her again and answered. "Professor Potter,"  
  
"Professor Pot - /HARRY/?! Harry! Is that really you?! I didn't recognize you at all! Oh, how are you? Where have you been? I haven't seen you for so long! Are you really teaching here! This is so amazing! I can't believe it! Come on! I'll show you to your living quarters and office!" Hermione said very fast, then grabbed his hand and started leading the way very fast towards the marble staircase.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? Could you slow down, please? I can't walk very fast." Harry said, and she looked back at him with a surprised expression.  
  
"Why can't you walk very fast?" She asked him. Then she saw the walking stick that he was holding. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just almost had my leg amputated by a curse when I was on a mission in South America." He said calmly, and continued walking. Hermione looked stricken, but didn't say anything. After a few moments they arrived in front of a large painting of two wizards duelling. The wizards stopped and one of them asked, "Password?"  
  
"Sugar Quills," Hermione answered, and the portrait swung open to reveal the doorway to a very large room that was furnished with a plush red sofa and arm chairs, a mahogany wood coffee table, and many large bookshelves that framed the walls.  
  
"This is your living quarters," Hermione said. "You can change the password to anything that you like, but let me warn you, if those two wizards in the painting don't like the password, they will change it on you, without telling you." They both looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I really missed you guys. You and Ron, I mean." Harry said finally.  
  
"We missed you too, but Ron told me that you're one of the Aurors that the ministry likes to send into the field a lot, so we understood. But now, enough of this! We have so much to catch up on! Tell me, what have you been up to that you only called me 10 times within three years?" Hermione asked, giving him a smile, and sitting down on one of the chairs. Harry sat down on the couch and told her his tales of being in the field. They stayed like this for about two hours, when it was finally time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
* Thanks for reading! Please Review! * 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm a busy girl, you know! Anyway, I'd like to thank **Emilia Potter, Love-Power-Child, Zazz **and** BloodLust Vampire** for reviewing! Thanks a lot guys, it means so much to me! Anyhoo, on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling owns all the things that are Harry Potter related. The sorting hat song is from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _by JK Rowling. Lethifolds can be found _in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. The idea for the reason why the Cruciatus curse (which also belongs to JKR) causes pain belongs to Love-Power-Child in the story _Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch_.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people. First, is my friend Melissa, who reads this story during History and before class starts when we sit in front of my locker waiting for the bell. Thanks kiddo! The second is to my little big sister, Ti, who likes to make fun of my obsession with Harry Potter, but is really nice and supportive of my writing all the same. Thanks.

The Hero-Complex

****

Chapter Two

He was alone at last! He had forgotten what it was like to be around people all the time who did not want to kill you and was genuinely concerned for your well being. He felt it so over bearing that he almost felt nauseated. He had only been back at Hogwarts for three days, and he did not think that he had talked so much in his life! People just kept asking him questions about being an Auror or the missions that he went on. And it was only the teachers asking the questions! He wondered what it would be like when the students arrived. He really did not want to think about it.

He was sitting at the bay window in his newly repainted living quarters, looking out at the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest beyond. He shuddered as thoughts from his school years swam through his head when he looked at the forest. The first and only time he had killed someone had been in that forest. Of course, to call that monster a person was quite a stretch. He absentmindedly ran his fingers along the scar on his forehead…

All of a sudden, he heard a noise behind him, and he jumped up quickly, pulling his wand out in one smooth motion.

"Woah! Woah! Harry, it's just me!" Hermione said, jumping backwards slightly, and raising her hands up in the air, palms facing him. He lowered his wand slightly, and forced himself out of 'dueling mode', an Auror term that was used to describe the state of mind an Auror went into when they were steeling themselves up for a duel. Hermione began to approach him, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Just - stay back for a second." Harry said, closing his eyes. He had found it had become harder and harder for him to switch between a battle and a normal state of mind since his mission in South America. He finally opened his eyes and motioned to Hermione (who had not moved at all) to sit down.

"What was that all about?" she asked him nervously.

"It was - nothing. Let's just say that my training at the Farm has started to go down the drain, shall we? Now, did you need me for something?" He said, trying to make the mood a little lighter, and not so on-the-edge. 

"Er, no, actually. I just wanted to give you these," she gestured at a pile of papers that were stacked on the coffee table. He had no idea how they had got there; he did not see them when she had come in. "They are last years lesson plans. You may find them useful to help schedule your classes," she continued. "That's all, really, I should be going. I'm helping the House Elves get ready for when the students arrive."

"The House Elves? You didn't set them free, or are planning to set them free, are you?" Harry asked, giving her a mischievous smile. She looked at him blankly for a second before recognition seemed to hit her.

"S.P.E.W.? Oh! I had forgotten about that! I've forgotten a lot since seventh year, actually. I've started remembering a lot more in the past few years, though. Remember, in seventh, I had my memory wiped by a Death Eater in the For - er, um, anyway, must be going. See you at dinner, Harry!" And she departed hastily.

As Harry turned to the stack of papers, images once again filled his mind, but more specifically this time, his seventh year. Needless to say, he has a hard time concentrating on his lesson plans that day.

***

The next two days were a blur of books, papers and plans, for Harry. He was surprised to find it quite easy to write up lesson plans and to decide what should be taught for each year. All too soon, it seemed that he had to get ready for the Start of Term feast. Ten minutes before the students were due to arrive, Hermione came by his office to pick him up, so they could walk down together. They took a seat at the teacher's table (which was a very weird feeling for Harry) beside each other, and were talking about nothing in particular when they began to hear the clatter and loud chatter of the second through seventh years arriving. The door to the Great Hall banged open, and the students began to flood into the room and take their seats at the appropriate tables. He noticed that many of them were staring and pointing up at him, and he could not help but think of the irony of the situation.

"Fate always finds a way to get people to gawk at me," He muttered to Hermione. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Too true," she laughed. He pretended to look hurt, then laughed along with her.

As the last few stragglers ran through the doors and took their seats, the small door off to the side of the room opened and Professor McGonagall came out carrying an old wooden stool and an old, frayed and tattered hat. She left once again, and came back into the hall with a stream of timid looking first years in tow. Once the progression of first years had made their way up to the front and the assembled students had stopped talking, the old Sorting Hat started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you 

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their darling, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, 

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The hall erupted in claps and cheers and the Hat bowed at each of the four tables in turn and then became still. One by one, the first years were called up, all looking both very nervous and nauseous or proud and confident. Once the last student had been called up and had taken their seat at the appropriate table, Professor McGonagall whisked the Hat and stool away to the side room once again. When she had returned and had taken her seat, Professor Dumbledore stood up and all the heads of the students swiveled to look at him. Dumbledore began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and to returning students, welcome back! Alright, first things first. A reminder to all students that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. Another reminder from our caretaker, Mr. Filch: magic should not be used in the corridors between classes, and Mr. Filch would also like me to tell you all that the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product called 'Instant Invisibility Paint' has been added to the list of forbidden items inside the castle. The list is comprised of some one thousand items, and any student who wishes to view the list may find it posted outside Mr. Filch's office." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "On a lighter note, for any students who wish to try out for their house Quidditch team, they may contact the team captain or Madam Hooch to do so. Also, as many of you may have noticed, we have a new teacher here this year. Would you all please welcome Professor Potter, who has taken the year off his Auror duties to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry was surprised at the level of noise coming from the students. He would have thought that they had no idea who he was, but apparently, that was not the case. It took several minutes for Dumbledore to get their attention once again. "Yes, yes. Thank you, that would be sufficient. Well, since there are no more announcements, I guess I only have to say this: Tuck in!" And with that, Dumbledore sat down, and the feast appeared in front of them.

"That had to be the loudest applause that I've ever heard for a new professor," Hermione commented as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes. 

"Really?"

"Yes, but you are famous, so - "

"I'm still famous!?" Harry asked incredulously. "I've been gone for three years! I thought that would have got rid of my fame!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, poor, poor, naïve Potter. Doesn't even realize that he's still famous, no matter how hard he tries."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, you've been away for three years! It's not going to make you less famous! It's going to make you more! Less appearances equals more public demand. Besides that fact, you're still 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and to top it off, you're a famous Auror!" Hermione shook her head at his ignorance.

"Can we get off the topic of my so-called fame, now?" Harry asked irritably.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, any students that you should warn me of?" He asked, saying the first question that popped into his head.

"Well, I guess there is the Weasley twins…" Hermione said slowly.

"What?"

"Harry, Fred and George's kids go here! And let me warn you, they're little mini versions of their fathers." Hermione said.

"Right, right. What are their names again?"

"Fred's kids are Lucy and Luke, and George's kids are Tini and Tino." Hermione said automatically. 

"And don't forget Trey Reed," Professor Flitwick, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, added. "He's a real wonderful student, but trouble just seems to follow him everywhere."

"I think I know how he feels. What year is he in?" Harry asked in interest.

"Seventh year Gryffindor, I believe. Excellent at Defense Against the Dark Arts and not bad at Arithmancy." Hermione answered. 

"And Charms. Quite good at Charms." Flitwick added.

***

After the feast, Harry made his way up to his living quarters alone, managing to get ambushed only three times by curious students who wanted to know if he was really Harry Potter, the 'famous Auror'. Once he had reached his room, he collapsed on his bed, and passed out instantly.

The next morning, Harry woke up bright and early to do some of what his - in his opinion - eccentric Healer termed 'physical therapy' on his leg. His Healer, Healer Dominic, liked to experiment in Muggle Medicine, and since Harry grew up with muggles, he did not mind being the test subject sometimes. And this time around, Dominic's 'experiment' in physical therapy seemed to be working pretty well for Harry; his leg had been feeling much better as of late. 

Once he had finished, he showered, dressed, and went down for an early breakfast. There were only a few people in the Great Hall, and none of them were teachers. He inwardly shrugged, walked up to the front of the Hall, chose a seat at the teacher's table, sat down and began to serve himself food. He looked up as someone sat down next to him.

"You're up early," Hermione commented as she pulled the plate of toast toward herself. "I'm usually the only one here at this hour."

"I'm used to getting up early. When I was still training at the Farm, we had to wake up at five in the morning to go for a two kilometer run. My normal routine still consists of running, but at the moment, I kind of can't." He gestured at his leg and Hermione nodded her understanding. "I do physical therapy in the morning instead now. It's actually not so bad."

"Isn't physical therapy a _muggle_ thing? You don't go to a _doctor_ do you?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No, no. My Healer likes to experiment in muggle stuff. Like, this one time when I was helping Arthur with a muggle artifacts case when I was still a rookie Auror, we got cut by this enchanted knife gone wild and Dominic, my Healer, decided to experiment with stitches. Well, you know how Arthur is with muggle stuff. We tried it, and it worked, but did Molly ever give Arthur an earful after that! She was yelling about what happened last time when he experimented with stitches when he was bit by that snake. She wouldn't talk to him or me for about two weeks until we were healed." Harry said, chuckling at the memory.

"Why would an Auror need to go on a muggle artifacts case?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, the guy who had bewitched the knife was wanted by muggle artifacts offices all over the world and the knives were killing both wizards and muggles all over the place. At the time, we weren't sure if it was the real guy or just a copycat, so the ministry decided to send an Auror along as protection. I had been badgering my superiors to send me out into the field for a while, so they sent me with Arthur." Harry explained.

"Did you catch the guy?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"I didn't personally, but another witch in Scotland did." Harry answered. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's your first class?" Hermione asked him a few minutes later after several other Professors joined them at the teacher's table.

"Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. This ought to be a riot." Harry answered.

"Actually, it may well be a riot. Watch out for them. The enmity between those two houses in that year is very great. It's even more so than all the other years put together." Hermione warned.

"Do you know why that would be?"

"No one knows. None of the teachers or students in the houses. We've tried asking someone in that year, but they aren't talking." Hermione said. "It's frazzled all of us. We've just learned to accept it now." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I've got to go. I have to get prepared for my first class. See you at lunch, Hermione." Harry waved to her as he left the hall. 

***

A half an hour later, Harry was sitting on his desk in his classroom, looking through some notes when the first few students began to come in. Many of them gave him looked at him funny, but didn't say anything. When the bell rang a couple minutes later, he gave the last few stragglers a minute to run into the room before closing the door. As he did so, the class immediately stopped talking and watched him. Harry looked back at them and noticed with amusement that all the Slytherins were seated on one side, and the Gryffindors on the other.

"Welcome to your last first class ever, seventh years." Harry began, looking around at the extremely attentive class. "Let's start with roll shall we?" He began to call out each name from his list, and then look at them in turn as they declared themselves present. Once he finished, he began his 'welcome back' speech.

"Well, now that we're all present and accounted for, let's start, shall we? There's no doubt in my mind that you are all going to be hearing the same thing in every class that you have today, and lucky for me, I get to tell you first. I am talking of course, about your N.E.W.Ts. While these tests are extremely important, and affect whether or not you will be able to get into the career of your choice, they are not as exhausting as the name suggests. While they are much longer than your O.W.Ls, once you've done one of them, you get the hang of it. They're not so bad. Actually, for me, my N.E.W.T in this course was kind of fun. So, I see it as my duty to train you all up so that you find this course's N.E.W.T as enjoyable as I found it." Harry said with enthusiasm. Many of the students were giving him an odd look as if to say that he was crazy to actually _enjoy_ taking his Defence N.E.W.T.

"Well, enough about me! Let's talk about you guys. Let's see how much you remember from last year. We're going to play a little - a little _game_ if you will." He received many raised eyebrows at this statement. "I know. I know. You all think that you're too old to be playing games, is that it?" The class gave a general murmur of assent. "Well, guess what? You're not! So! Let's get to it! This side of the class is one team; this side is the other. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, how nice. This is how the game is played. I ask a question to someone on one team, and they have twenty seconds to answer. If they fail to answer within twenty seconds, it goes to the other team. If the other team can not answer it, the point goes to no one, and I answer the question for you. Mr. Reed, you are the captain of the Gryffindor side. Miss. Abervale, you are the captain of the Slytherin side. I am thinking of a number between one and ten. Who ever guesses closest, gets to choose to go first or pass to the other team. Mr. Reed, you pick first."

"Eight."

"Miss. Abervale, you next."

"Five."

"Mr. Reed guessed closest. The number was nine. Mr. Reed, would you like to go first or pass?"

"I'll go first, I guess." He answered.

"Excellent. We're going to start off easy and work up to harder. Your question, Mr. Reed is this: What is the effect of the Dementor's Kiss?" Harry asked. 

"They suck your soul out through your mouth and you are left as an empty shell, not really living, but not really dead either." Reed answered.

"Perfect! Well done! Two house points to Gryffindor. Now, Miss. Abervale, you question is this: What is the only known spell to repel Lethifolds?" Harry asked. She looked stumped for a moment, then answered,

"The Patronus Charm."

"That is correct! Two house points to Slytherin. Let's carry on, shall we?"

A little while later, towards the end of class, the students were actually having fun answering Harry's questions and playing his 'game'. He had questioned all the students twice already, and they were back to Trey Reed.

"Alright, we're almost out of time, but I think we can still squeeze in two last questions for our captains. Mr. Reed, your question is this: Why does the Cruciatus curse cause pain?" Harry asked. 

Trey looked positively baffled, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I pass." He said. "I have no idea."

"Do you know, Miss. Abervale?" Harry asked the Slytherin captain, and she shook her head. The class was dead silent, waiting for him to answer. "You all know that every inch of the human body is covered in what is called nerves. We use these nerves to feel. When we hurt ourselves - say, burning our finger on a hot cauldron - the nerves send a message to the brain saying that the finger got burned, and the brain sends a message to the finger and that's the stinging feeling that we get. Well, that's the gist of it anyway, I'm not going to go into a whole scientific lecture on it. Anyway, the curse causes the nerves to be extra sensitive to everything that is touching it, resulting in pain. They become so sensitive that the clothes that you are wearing and the air brushing against you makes your body feel as if it's on fire. I suppose the only simple way to not feel the curse would to be to stand naked in an airless room." The class gave a nervous chuckle. Harry smiled grimly. The bell suddenly rang, startling all of them. "Class dismissed!" Harry called, and they all began to pack up and leave the room. He sat down behind the teacher's desk at the front, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to forget the moment when he had first had the curse put on him, when he had first tried to use the curse, and when he had first learned the reason why it caused so much pain. The memories were more painful than the curse.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I'd just like to state once again that the Sorting Hat song was from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ by JK Rowling and I do not own it. I used it because I am absolutely horrible at poetry. Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not getting paid for writing this, nor am I making any profit. Everything that you see before you (characters, places, jargon, etc) all belong to one Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who is a genius. And I thank the fates everyday for making her take that train ride from Manchester to London.

The Hero-Complex

Chapter Three

"There is no way that I caused that much trouble when we went here," Harry said to Hermione as they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner several hours later. Hermione laughed as Harry continued. "I mean, sure, there was the whole 'Voldemort is trying to kill me' thing, but I was not a troublesome student, was I?"

Hermione gave a snort-like laugh and said, trying to hold back her laughter, "Um, well, you weren't as bad as you could have been…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"No you weren't."

"You're right. I wasn't."

As they rounded a corner, they saw four redheaded kids come out of one of the classrooms, sniggering. It was the Weasley twins: Luke, Lucy, Tini and Tino. Tino caught sight of Harry and Hermione and walked over to them, trying to hide the guilty expression covering his face. The other three followed him. 

"Hi Uncle Harry! Hi Aunt Hermione! Nice evening, isn't it? Well, must be going! See you around!" He said, and all four of them tried to slip by.

"Hold it, you four!" Hermione said, and the four stopped in their tracks. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about, Aunt Hermione? We didn't do anything. We're innocent." Lucy piped up, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice.

"First of all," Harry began. "I don't think you four were _ever_ innocent. Secondly, it's Professor Granger and Professor Potter at school, except perhaps weekends. Lastly, you've really got to work on your lying skills. I can tell that you're lying because your blinking too much and having a hard time looking me in the eye. So don't even try telling me that you didn't do anything, and just tell me what you did do."

Tini and Tino answered this time, taking it in turns to speak, finishing each other's sentences.

"Well, we decided to put glue -"

"On Professor McGonagall's chair -"

"But we decided that we could get in too much trouble with her, so we-"

"Ended up putting glue on your chair, Professor Potter, like a sort of-"

"Welcome back-"

"About darn time you came back-"

"Present from your favourite, not-really-nieces-and-nephews."

For all his Auror training, Harry had to admit that he was having a hard time keeping his face straight.

"Well, thanks for the tip-off." Harry said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you four in my office after classes tomorrow, you savvy?"

The two sets of twins looked slightly put out that one of their favourite 'Uncles' was punishing them, but replied with enthusiasm all the same.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"We savvy, Professor Potter, sir!"

"Tomorrow after classes, your office. Gotcha!"

"Eiy, eiy, Captain!"

At the last reply, everyone looked strangely at Luke - who had made the comment - and his sister and cousins started laughing their heads off, and then making their way towards Gryffindor Tower. As soon as the quartet was out of earshot, Hermione started hooting with laughter.

"Did you see their faces when you told them that you could tell that they were lying? It was hilarious! How did you know, anyway?" Hermione chuckled.

"I have my ways," Harry said mysteriously as they made their way once again to dinner.

"No, seriously. How did you know?" Hermione asked, a little more calmly this time.

"I have my ways." Harry said, a little more seriously this time. Hermione seemed to pick up on the underlying message of 'I can't tell you.' They walked the rest of the way in silence.

*~*~*

The next day, during fourth period, Harry had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years. He hadn't had them before, but he had been warned by several teachers that they were quite exuberant and liked to ask inappropriate questions at inappropriate moments. He supposed that it did not help to have the Weasley quartet in that class, either.

He was sitting behind his desk, organizing some papers in his drawer when the first few students came in, laughing and joking around. 

"Hey, Professor Potter! Hope you checked your chair before you say down!" Tini Weasley called.

"Don't worry, Tini! I put a good repelling charm on this chair after I got all the glue off it." He smiled at the four of them and winked.

The bell rang and the class kept on talking. Harry got up from his chair and stood before the students. A few of the Ravenclaws hushed up, but the rest of the class kept right on talking.

Without using his wand, Harry moved his hand in a sweeping motion and he door shut itself. This display of wandless magic stunned the class into silence.

"Thank you. Good afternoon, class. Welcome to second year Defense Against the Dark Arts - " Harry was interrupted in his welcome speech by several loud whoops coming from the Weasley quartet's direction. Harry gave them a small stern look before continuing. "I'm going to try and make this class as fun for you as possible. As you've probably heard, I like to start this course playing a little question and answer game. But first, let's take the register -"

"We're all here, Capt'n!" Lucy Weasley called from her seat.

"Well, I have to learn everyone's names, Lucy, so - did you just call me _Captain_?" Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically. Harry gave her a funny look for a second then shrugged. "OK, just checking. Anyway, moving on … Alibar, Jennifer!"

Once Harry had called out all the names, he went on to explain his question and answer game. " … if you get the answer wrong, it goes to the next team, OK? Mr. Jennings, you are team A's leader, and Miss. Alibar, you are Team B's leader. Right, first question is - "

"Are you and Professor Granger in love?" Jennifer Alibar called out, and all the girls in the class giggled loudly.

"Wha - Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked her, taken aback.

She shrugged and answered, "Well, you're always talking and laughing with her, so… " She shrugged again.

Harry decided to humor her and answer her question. "No. Professor Granger and I are just friends and have been since we were 11. We just haven't seen each other for about three years. That's all."

"Where were you during those three years, Captain?" Jennings, team A's leader piped up.

"I was in South America on a deep cover mission." Harry answered, getting thoroughly tired of being asked that question repeated times.

"Capt'n! I have a question! How did you close the door without your wand? Did you use wandless magic?" Tino Weasley called from his seat at the back.

Harry smiled slyly. "I am not at liberty to answer that question." The class gave a collective groan, and Harry smiled again. "I have a question for you all. Why do you keep calling me Captain?"

"It's your nickname! We can call you that, right?" A girl named Miranda yelled out.

Harry shrugged. "Go ahead, I guess." It's not like you're going to stop saying it even if I tell you not to, he added in his head.

"Captain, could you - could you tell us about how you beat You-Know-Who?" Miranda asked quietly. The class immediately fell silent.

"First of all, always say the name. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Besides, Voldemort is gone for good. And I - I don't think I can tell you guys right now. Maybe some other time, OK?" Harry answered her. The question had caught him completely off guard, and besides that, he thought they were way too young to hear such a horrible story. "Actually, speaking of time, class is almost over. Why don't you lot pack away your things and go early, alright? Have a good day everyone! Oh! Tini, Tino, Luke and Lucy, meet me here tomorrow after class instead, I have something I need to take care of at the Auror offices today." The quartet nodded and left. 

Hurriedly packing away his papers into several file folders and shoving them into his desk, Harry left the classroom, locking the door quickly and running down the hall towards his living quarters.

As soon as he reached his living room, he dumped his bag in the middle of the floor and ran to his bedroom and dived under the bed. Harry pulled a large stone basin with several runes carved around the edges out from under it and lifted it onto his mattress. He looked in at the swirling, shimmering mass of thoughts swimming around inside and took a deep breath. He took out his wand and lightly touched the tip to the surface. Immediately the thoughts began to circle very fast, and then they began to slow down, and then completely stop. Harry looked into the basin to see the inside of an old and ruined house with two people - one standing and one lying tied and gagged on the grungy floor - in the room. He touched the surface of the thoughts again, but this time with his fingertip. He was instantly sucked bodily into the basin, and into the memory. The memory that still haunted him in his sleep, even though it had happened ten years ago. The memory of the night when he had killed Lord Voldemort. 

*~*~*

****

A/N: He he he!! Cliffy!! Yeah! My first! I understand that this chapter may have been a bit - repetitive, shall we say? - but guaranteed, the next one will be different. As always, please review! And always remember these two things:

**__**

1.CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!!

2.Constructive criticism helps!! (Hint, hint)

Thanks to all these excellent people who read **_and_** reviewed!!

****

Athenakitty Yes Harry is taking the DADA position and yes, Hermione is a teacher.

****

Melissa Didn't you already read all this in History class? Anyway, thanks!!!

****

Love-Power-Child Reed isn't a wanna-be Dark Lord, although that is a good idea and I'll have to use it for another character. Well, maybe. Thanks.

****

Queen of the Elven City Thanks!!

****

Lauren Booth Thanks! I've got some idea of where I want this to head in the end, but if you've got any ideas, I'd love to know them! Who knows? Maybe they'll help out with a couple chapters!!


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's it.

The Hero Complex

__

Chapter Four

For the next few days, Harry started to become quite distant with everyone and everything. It was the effect the school had on him; everywhere he turned, something would remind him of some horrible memory. Just like whenever he had to work in the Auror offices (which wasn't that often) and he had to go down to a hearing or had to go to the Department of Mysteries because he often worked close with them. For the first few times he had to take a calming solution afterward because – even though it had happened may years ago – his godfather's untimely death still disturbed him.

Harry wasn't the only person who was becoming more distant and withdrawn. Trey Reed, the seventh yea Gryffindor who reminded Harry of himself at times, was starting to become very quiet in class, and quite frequently started to blank out.

After having a long talk with Harry about his problems of being stuck in the past, Hermione voiced her concerns about Trey.

"I'm very concerned, Harry. I took Professor Flitwick's class yesterday and he couldn't manage a simple sticking charm! His box didn't stay stuck to the wall for more than 10 seconds!" she said, her face full of concern. "Have you noticed anything in your class?"

Harry paused for a moment before answering, "Well, his last essay did seem a little distracted… but as for spell work, we've been learning the Patronus Charm in class which is extremely difficult. Though, mind you, we've been learning it for two weeks and he hasn't even produced a mist yet." Harry answered.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "That is odd. I remember even Neville had produced mist by the end of the first week in the D.A. and he wasn't exactly the greatest at spell work. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore." They had both just pushed open the portrait when they saw the very person that they were going to see standing outside the entrance.

"Ahh, Professors. I was just about to come have a small chat with both of you – well more particularly you, Harry. May I come in, or are you both just on your way out?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"No, no. Come in, Professor! We were just about to come see you!" Hermione said, standing aside so Dumbledore could get through.

Dumbledore sat down on one of the chairs and Harry and Hermione perched on the couch opposite him.

"What did you want to see us for, Albus?" Harry asked, giving Dumbledore his full attention.

"Two things, actually. The first concerns both of you. Many students have been asking about having a dueling club this year, and I figured that you two would be the best to organize it considering your past with organizing such clubs." His eyes twinkled mischievously and the corner of his mouth twitched. "That is, if you're interested and willing to help."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Dumbledore. "We'll do it." They answered at the same time. Dumbledore grinned happily.

"Good, good. Now, this next bit just concerns Harry and it is quite a private matter. So, Professor Granger, if you wouldn't mind leaving us for a few moments…"

Hermione looked somewhat surprised for a moment before she got up and said, "Sure, no problem. See you later then, Harry." And she left. Dumbledore waited until the portrait hole closed before continuing.

"Now, this matter is a matter that concerns one of the students – Trey Reed…"

Harry cut him off. "That's actually what Hermione and I were going to come talk to you about. He's been acting quite withdrawn as of late, and his grades have been dropping quite a bit."

"Yes, I've noticed. Harry, I need someone to talk to him so he'll open up and talk about his problems. Harry, I want _you _to talk to him." Dumbledore said, gazing at Harry.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he looks up to you. Trey wants to be an Auror and he needs a mentor. I was thinking that perhaps you could be his mentor while he is at Hogwarts." Dumbledore shrugged.

Harry squinted his eyes at Dumbledore. His Auror training was starting to kick in. He could tell that Dumbledore was leaving something out of his explanation and that there was a second reason why Dumbledore would want Harry to be Trey's mentor. Figuring it was something to do with Trey and that Dumbledore probably had a reason for not telling him, Harry let this one slide.

"Harry, I can tell that you can tell that I'm leaving something out of my explanation. But I am afraid that I can not tell you. That is up to Trey to decide.

"But I will tell you this: Trey's fate and Trey's being - is exactly like yours when you were here." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"Alright," Harry answered, "I'll do it."

"Good. I think this'll be good for him." Dumbledore said.

"It will be," Harry assured him, "It was good for me." The two then made their way to the Great Hall talking animatedly like old friends. Which, in reality, they were.

"OK, class. That will be all for today. Pack away your things and you may leave." Harry told his seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins one Thursday afternoon after teaching them about the effects of the Crucatious curse. "Mr. Reed, can I speak to you privately for a moment, please?" Harry called to him as he was about to leave. Trey Reed doubled back and walked over to Harry's desk looking rather nervous. Harry waited for the last person to leave the classroom before he waved his hand toward the door to close it.

"How do you do that?" Trey Reed asked, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry just grinned secretively.

"First and foremost, Mr. Reed, I wanted to ask how you were doing. You've seemed quite out of sorts as of late." Harry said, inviting Trey to sit down.

"I'm fine." Trey said in that same tone that Harry himself used to use whenever someone asked if he was OK and he lied about it.

"Uh-huh. OK." Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, on to business. Trey, I have a proposition for you. Now, Professor Dumbledore has made me aware of you ambition to train as an Auror when you get out of school. Now, what I am offering is to be your mentor. You would train with me before and after classes on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Of course, it's just a suggestion. Think it through-"

"I'll do it." Trey answered immediately, surprising Harry. "When do we start?"

Harry grinned. "Tomorrow. Seven o'clock, my office. Oh, and Mr. Reed, it would be appreciated if you kept this to yourself. I don't want this floating all around school."

"Yes, sir." Trey nodded and left.

The following day, Harry was sitting in his office - the same office that he had visited many times before when he went to the school – grading papers.

His office was decorated as a mixture of what Professor Lupin, Professor Moody and his sixth year teacher, Professor Kortright's offices looked like.

In the corner of the room sat a large tank with the Grindylow he had been showing his third years that week. Then, scattered around the room was various dark detectors that he had gathered and collected over the year. Behind his desk sitting in special hand shaped holders that were mounted on the wall were his broomsticks – his Firebolt, his Firebolt SE and (the newest addition to his Firebolt collection) his Firebolt XL. On the mantle above his fireplace sat a pot of Floo Powder and various framed photos of him and his friends: first year through seventh year; one of Ron's wedding (in which he was best man); the picture of his parent's wedding; a picture taken in fifth year at Christmas with Sirius; and a picture of the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort had been killed. Harry was absent from this picture.

On the wall opposite his fireplace hung many other pictures; his Hogwarts graduate certificate; his Order of Merlin, First Class; and his Auror training certificate stating that he was a fully qualified Auror who was licensed to kill. Although he never did.

There was a knock at the door and Harry stopped what he was doing.

"Come in!" He called, folding his hands on the desk. The door opened, and Trey Reed peeked his head around the corner before entering.

"Good evening, Professor Potter." Trey said.

"Ahh, Mr. Reed, do sit down." Harry gestured to the seat opposite his desk. Trey sat. "Ok. Good. Well, since today is the first day of you training, I think I'll just start off with a bit of an itinerary so that we know what will be happening.

"Every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday you will get up at four in the morning and meet me here. We'll go for an hour long distance run around the grounds. When we finish you can go shower or go back to bed or do whatever you like.

"Sunday mornings from eight o'clock to ten will be devoted to physical combat. We'll meet up on the seventh floor in the Room of Requirement.

"Monday evenings will be devoted to learning new spells, curses, jinxes and the like. Nothing too strenuous. I don't expect you to master a spell on the first night. That's why we meet on Fridays so that you have the week to practice before we meet Friday after dinner for dueling practice." Harry explained. Trey looked slightly apprehensive.

"I know it seems like a lot, but trust me: if you start training now, you'll be miles ahead of the other Auror trainees and - not to sound big headed or anything - but having the name 'Harry Potter' on you application for training will look pretty damn good for you. So, any questions?"

Trey shook his head but after a moment said, "What is that?" and pointed over to what looked like a very foggy mirror with dark shadows moving around inside it that was hanging above the fireplace mantle. Harry got up to look closer at it and Trey followed.

"That," Harry said, "is a dark detector called a Foe-Glass. My old mentor Moody gave it to me for getting into Auror training." Harry smiled at the memory. "He was a good man. That's him there." He pointed him out in the picture that was of the Order.

Trey studied it then looked at the other pictures scattered on the mantle.

"Is that _you_?" he asked incredulously, pointing to a picture of Harry when he was a first year.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that's me alright. A dorky, skinny, short kid with forever messy hair and glasses, that just happened to be famous." Trey laughed. "And that's Professor Granger." Harry pointed out.

"You and Professor Granger were friends when you went here?"

"The best. We started to lose touch when I started training and working. Same with Ron." Harry pointed him out in the picture. "I haven't seen him since his wedding day. And even then - I had to leave early because I was called to go to South America." Harry scowled. "Apparently he said that I was becoming like his prat of a brother Percy. I was letting my job run my life and that I was obsessed with work and that I was forgetting to live. In some ways, I think he was right." There was a moment of silence between the two as they both gazed at Ron's wedding picture.

"What were you doing in South America, Professor?" Trey asked suddenly, turning his gaze on Harry.

Harry sighed. "I was in South America - Peru to be exact - looking for something and keeping a watch on some bad operations over there. No doubt you've heard rumors about a dark witch who has been gaining followers. She was one of Voldemort's death eaters that was determined to follow in her master's footsteps. Lady Marcella she calls herself.

"Anyway, Lady Marcella had been recruiting followers in South America and I was sent there to gain intell on the recruiting processes and training. I was three years deep when they spotted a leak. There was a whole fight scene and chaos broke out. Everyone started cursing everyone else - it was bedlam! I was lucky to get out of there with only an injured leg. So many died that night that I highly doubt that they notice that I'm gone. But if you want to be an Auror you have to get used to death - or so Moody always told me. He said that that was what made a good Auror. I don't think getting used to people being killed around you is necessarily a good thing, but when you're on a job - you sort of detach yourself from it. But it does take its toll on you later." Harry finished.

"Sir, you said you were looking for something too. What were you looking for?"

"Can't tell you."

"Then … then can you tell me about … how you killed Voldemort? It's just that no one knows and I'm really curious myself …" Trey said quietly.

"Not - not today. I'll save that one for another day. OK, well I guess that's all. Remember, here at my office on Sunday, four in the morning." Harry said.

"Yes, sir. And thank you." Trey called as he left.

"You're welcome, Trey." Harry said. But the room was empty of all but himself.

****

Authors Notes: OK. So I know that I haven't updated in a LONG while but I've been really busy with school work and track so I haven't had time.

I know that this wasn't the greatest chapter ever, and I promise that it will start to pick up as of the next chapter (which I've started to write). I would also like to comment before anyone says anything that this is UNEDITED. Meaning that I haven't even read it yet to check for errors - which there are bound to be. Again, this is due to lack of time. I'm actually surprised that I updated when I did.

Thank you soooooo… much to all who reviewed! You're all very lovely people and I promise when I re-update this chapter (fully edited) that I'll thank you all personally. I also love anyone who have read this but I'll love you even more if you review!

Cheers, mates,

L.O'Neill


End file.
